it's Already Late
by SooChan
Summary: Ini sudah larut, dan gelap gulita di luar sana. Namun Yoongi menyandarkan tubuh pada pintu apartemen, mencoba mengetukkan pintu di belakangnya. Yoongi seperti seseorang yang baru saja ditendang dari rumahnya. Lelucon apa ini? FF BTS / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin.


Tubuh yang bersandar pada dingin dan kesendirian. Kakinya ia selunjurkan lurus, karena menahan sakit berdiri selama dua jam. Ia duduk dengan mata yang telah letih, dan tangan yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu di belakang, sembari matanya melirik ke belakang, berharap bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka walau sedikit saja.

Ia tak membawa apa pun selain tas ransel dengan tumpukan komposisi lagu dan sebuah mantel yang bahkan ia tak punya niatan untuk memakainya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi lima jam sebelumnya.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya ini melelahkan.

"Min," ia memanggil, mengetukkan kembali pintu dengan satu jari telunjuk dengan malas, ia mungkin sudah mulai jengah. Bagaimana pun, ia terlihat seperti seorang suami yang baru saja dibuang istrinya. "Jimin, aku tahu kau di dalam."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yoongi –nama laki-laki itu– yakin bahwa ia mendengar suara napas di belakangnya. Jadi ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang dimaksudnya itu tengah memunggunginya di balik pintu.

"Min, kau salah paham," Yoongi mencoba berkata, kemudian merenggangkan bahunya. Rasanya ia selalu merasa serba salah hidup dengan makhluk gemuk ini.

" _Maksudnya ciuman yang tadi tidak disengaja, begitu?"_

Yoongi menghela napas. Mana mungkin ia jelaskan bahwa pegawai perempuan seksi itu memang dengan sengaja mencium bibirnya, dan demi kacamata Harry Potter, Yoongi tidak tahu bahwa perempuan itu akan menempelkan bibirnya padanya.

"Min, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, percayalah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa ciumannya lama sekali."

"Hell, Jimin! Dia memelukku sampai tulangku ingin remuk!"

"Kan menghindar bisa, kau laki-laki Hyung!"

"Kau kekanakan Min. Ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun hubungan kita dan kau masih tidak percaya padaku."

"Hyung! Seseorang menempelkan bibirnya padamu!"

"Tapi aku tidak membalasnya."

"Ya, karena kau melihatku ada di sana."

"Min, sekali lagi, kau kekanakan."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dengan kuat, tubuh Yoongi langsung dengan mulus menyentuh kerasnya lantai keramik dan kepalanya langsung berdenyut sakit. Ia akan mengerang dan memaki jika saja tidak tahu situasi saat ini.

"Apa salahnya aku khawatir, Hyung?"

Yoongi tidak berniat bangun dari jatuhnya. Kaki Jimin berada dua centi dari ujung rambutnya, dan Jimin menundukkan kepala untuk menatap Yoongi. Di sana, di bawah lampu ruang tengah yang remang, ia dapat melihat Jimin menangis sesenggukan. Matanya sudah sangat merah, sembab. Apa dari tadi ia menangis?

"Min?"

"Kalau aku bisa aku ingin membunuh perempuan itu, Hyung," Jimin berkata, masih sesenggukan. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan air mata Jimin jatuh mengenai dahinya. Entah ia harus meneruskan rasa jengahnya, atau ia harus merasa luluh.

"Sstt," Yoongi bangun, berdiri dan mengusap pipi Jimin, kemudian mengangkat wajah Jimin agar Yoongi dapat melihat wajah si pipi tembam. "Maafkan aku."

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus meminta maaf. Ia tidak tahu kenapa malah ia yang harus merasa salah. Kenapa pula ia merasa sakit ketika melihat laki-laki bersurai hitam pekat di depannya itu sesenggukan oleh tangisnya.

Matikan rasa amarahnya, Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak memiliki sebersit pun pemikiran tentang masalah perempuan barusan dan tetek bengeknya. Ia hanya merasa ia baru saja melukai hati si manis di depan.

"Maafkan aku," ulangnya. Kali itu ia menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek satu centi dan meraupnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Jadi Jimin tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menangis di dada Yoongi, sembari ia sedikit mengumpat –kadang kebiasaan seseorang juga bisa menular.

"Sstt, Min, aku bersumpah itu hanya kesalahpahaman," Yoongi mencoba berkata, tapi Jimin tidak menjawabnya, jadi Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas dan menepuk-nepukkan pundak Jimin dengan kalimat bujukan lainnya. "Kau mau es krim?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan!"

Sebenarnya suara Jimin tidak begitu jelas, Yoongi sempat mengira bahwa Jimin meneriakkan 'jam tangan berkilauan' kalau saja ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan dengan benar-benar cermat.

"Min, dengar," Yoongi menarik Jimin dari pundaknya, menepuk bahu di depannya dua kali dengan mata yang begitu meyakinkan. "Kau lihat wajahku?"

"Tentu saja, apa aku buta?" masih dengan suara yang mirip cegukan terselip di beberapa kata, Jimin mengangguk.

"Apa aku tampan?" sungguh, kalau ini bukan kenyataan, Yoongi tidak akan mempertanyakannya.

"Kalau kau tidak tampan aku tidak akan mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Dengar, Min," Yoongi menghela napas lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Aku terlalu tampan, kau tahu kan. Perempuan itu sudah mengejarku sejak aku magang. Siapa yang tidak terpesona denganku, huh? Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menciumnya, dia saja yang terlalu menginginkanku."

Ya ampun.

Yoongi.

Dari mana semua kepercayaan dirimu itu muncul?

"Bodoh!" Jimin memukul pelan pundak Yoongi, menarik napas. Detik berikutnya, ia terkikik geli. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Hm, aku orang bodohmu," ikut tersenyum bersama kekehan Jimin, Yoongi akhirnya sedikit merasa lega karena paling tidak presentase ia tidur di luar malam ini akan berkurang barang sedikit. "Jangan meragukan orang bodohmu, Min."

Jimin terdiam, menyeka air mata yang jatuh pada pipinya, kemudian menyedot hidung dengan kuat. Ia seperti anak kecil yang habis terjatuh dari sepedanya, dan berlari menangis menuju orang tuanya.

"Kau memaafkanku, Min?" tanya Yoongi, sedikit memaksa dalam beberapa suku katanya, namun Yoongi tidak bisa berlama-lama dalam pertengkaran ini. "Min Jimin?"

"Jangan ubah margaku!" Jimin tertawa lagi, memukul pelan bahu Yoongi lagi. Kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kau menyebalkan, Hyung."

"Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari berdiri di depan pintu selama dua jam?"

"Melihat kekasihnya dicium orang!"

"Nah, Jimin, sudah kubilang itu kesalahpahaman."

"Tetap saja bibirmu dicium!"

"Aku tidak membalas, kan?"

"Iya, karena aku ada di sana!"

"Hell, Min, jangan ulangi dialog ini lagi. Ini sudah tengah malam kurang beberapa detik lagi. Ayo pergi tidur, kau besok ada kuliah pagi, kan?"

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu makan malam."

"Makan malam di jam segini? Jimin, lebih baik aku tidur!"

"Salah siapa berciuman dengan orang lain."

"Sudah kubilang itu salah paham, astaga, jangan ungkit lagi!"

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu."

"Ahh, terserahlah."

Ketika Yoongi mencoba untuk berjalan, tiba-tiba saja kakinya mati rasa.

"Argh!"

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Berdiri selama dua jam dan kakiku baru kram sekarang?!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

Kadang masalah yang berat harus disantaikan juga. Contoh ; Yoongi.

Sengaja dikurangi narasinya, aku malas memikirkan gaya bahasaku yang mencair entah kemana karena menggambar terlalu banyak, duh, sarankan aku YoonMin Fanfiction! Dan untuk sementara, tidak untuk rated M, daku puasa, ngomong-ngomong.

Oh, boleh curhat, sebentar saja? Temanku tadi pagi bercerita, berempat dan kami semua k-popers, Army juga. Salah satu dari mereka bilang 'Jimin mulai kaya cabe ya?'. Dan tentu saja, aku gak setuju, karena menurut pandangan lurusku, Jimin hanya milik Yoongi –dan Jungkook, karena Jikook imut juga. Tapi dua orang lainnya malah mengangguk setuju.

'Sama Yoongi dideketin, J-hope dideketin, Jungkook juga, V apalagi, si Jin juga, ga tau sih sama rapmon, tapi itu pan udah cabe?'

My friend, if you read this FF now, aku cuman mau bilang, kalau aku juga mulai curiga, jangan-jangan virus Taehyung memang mudah menyebar? Seperti sakit mata?

Itu saja. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya da-. Jadi terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini, dan curhatan ini, dan bacotku. Sampai berjumpaa ...

And finally ...

RnR?


End file.
